onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Where Do Broken Hearts Go/Letra
Español= Cuento todos mis errores y solo hay uno que se distingue de entre todas las cosas que he hecho. Todo el resto de mis crímenes ni se acercan a tu mirada el día que te dejé marchar. Así que te construí un hogar a partir de una casa rota, luego, te escribí una canción con las palabras que dijiste. Sí, me llevó algo de tiempo, pero comprendí cómo arreglar un corazón al que había decepcionado. Ahora, busco en todos los sitios solitarios, en cada esquina te llamo por tu nombre, intentando encontrarte, pero simplemente, no sé a dónde van los corazones rotos. ¿A dónde van los corazones rotos? Conseguir saborear tus labios con la punta de mi lengua, está al principio de la lista de las cosas que quiero, mi mente corre en círculos entre tú y yo, cualquiera que haya en medio es un enemigo. Las sombras vienen con el dolor del que tú huyes, la palabra "amor" fue algo que nunca escuchaste suficiente. Sí, me llevó algo de tiempo, pero comprendí cómo arreglar un corazón al que había decepcionado. Ahora, busco en todos los sitios solitarios, en cada esquina te llamo por tu nombre, intentando encontrarte, pero simplemente, no sé a dónde van los corazones rotos. Cariñó, ¿duermes sola o se lo estás dando a otro? Estoy intentando encontrarte, pero simplemente, no sé a dónde van los corazones rotos. ¿A dónde van los corazones rotos? Ahora dímelo, dímelo, dime a dónde vas cuando estás preocupada, ¿a dónde van los corazones rotos? Ahora dímelo, dímelo, dime, ¿volverás a amarme de nuevo? Amarme de nuevo Ahora, busco en todos los sitios solitarios, en cada esquina te llamo por tu nombre, intentando encontrarte, pero simplemente, no sé a dónde van los corazones rotos. Cariñó, ¿duermes sola o se lo estás dando a otro? Estoy intentando encontrarte, pero simplemente, no sé a dónde van los corazones rotos. Dime dónde te escondes ahora, ¿a dónde van los corazones rotos? Vamos cariño, porque te necesito ya, ¿a dónde van los corazones rotos? Dime, porque estoy (hundido) a diez pies, ¿a dónde van los corazones rotos? Vamos cariño, ven y sácame. Vamos cariño, ven y sácame. Vamos cariño, porque te necesito ahora. ¿A dónde van los corazones rotos...? |-| Inglés= Counting all my mistakes and there's only one Standing up from a list of the things I've done All the rest of my crimes don't come close To the look on your face when I let you go So I built you a house from a broken home Then I wrote you a song with the words you spoke Yeah, it took me some time but I figured out How to fix up a heart that I let down Now I'm searching every lonely place Every corner calling out your name Trying to find you but I just don't know Where do broken hearts go Where do broken hearts go? Get a taste of your lips on the tip of my tongue It's at the top of the list of the things I want Mind is running in circles of you and me Anyone in between is the enemy Shadows come with the pain that you're running from "Love" was something you never heard enough Yeah, it took me some time but I figured out How to fix up a heart that I let down Now I'm searching every lonely place Every corner calling out your name Trying to find you but I just don't know Where do broken hearts go Are you sleeping baby by yourself Or are you giving it to someone else? Trying to find you but I just don't know Where do broken hearts go Where do broken hearts go? Tell me now, tell me now Tell me where you go when you feel afraid Where do broken hearts go? Tell me now, tell me now Tell me will you ever love me again? Love me again Now I'm searching every lonely place Every corner calling out your name Trying to find you but I just don't know Where do broken hearts go Are you sleeping baby by yourself? Or are you giving it to someone else? Trying to find you but I just don't know Where do broken hearts go Tell me where you're hiding now Where do broken hearts go? Come on baby, because I need you now Where do broken hearts go? Tell me, because I'm ten feet down Where do broken hearts go? Come on baby, come and get me out Come on baby, come and get me out Come on baby, because I need you now Where do broken hearts go...? Categoría:Lyrics